And They Danced
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Four times Auggie danced with his daughter. Songfic to "She's Got A Way" by Billy Joel.


**A/N:** Hey! First of all, it's been two or three years since I've written any fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Also, this is my first Covert Affairs fanfiction, so Auggie may be a little OC. This was inspired by the song "She's Got A Way" by Billy Joel. It's just a fluffy little piece about Auggie and his daughter. I think it's pretty self explanatory so I'll cut this off before it gets too babble-y. I hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. I've got some other ideas for CA stories so you might be seeing more of me. Unless, of course, you don't want me to write any more. Which I hope won't happen. =)

This is dedicated to my dad and to all fathers and daughters out there, including Christopher Gorham and his daughter. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I own Claire, Julian, and Oliver. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

_She's got a way about her_  
_ I don't know what it is_  
_ But I know that I can't live without her_

It feels as though he's loved her all his life, but in reality Auggie Anderson has only known his daughter for a month. Claire Abigail Anderson. He's been told she has his hair, all dark curls, and his nose but that the rest is all Annie. He remembers that first night in the hospital, sitting next to Annie's bed and tracing Claire's sleeping face with his fingertips. He's still in awe of this tiny little person he helped create. Even now, when she's fussy and nothing Annie tried could get her to sleep. So she handed him the baby and went to put the boys, four-and-a-half-year-old Julian and two-year-old Oliver, to bed.

So now Auggie is in the nursery, Billy Joel crooning softly from the radio and Claire cradled against his chest. He hums along softly as he sways, calling on his mental image of the nursery to make sure he doesn't run into anything as he dances with his little girl. His eyes gaze sightlessly towards the sound of her quieting whimpers, a sense of pride filling him as he realizes he is doing what Annie wasn't able to. He continues to gently sway and shuffle around the nursery, lost in the music and his love for his daughter. As the song fades to an end, he makes his way to the radio and carefully reaches out to turn it down. He smiles when he hears the deep, soft breathing that tells him Claire is asleep. Turning, he carefully makes his way out of the nursery and down the hall to his and Annie's room where he lays Claire in her bassinet. He takes a few minutes to listen to her breathe, not wanting their special time to end. He's still there, sitting on the edge of the bed, when Annie comes in to get ready for bed.

It won't be the last time he dances Claire to sleep.

_She's got a smile that heals me_  
_ I don't know why it is_  
_ But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

"Daddy?" A little hand tugs on his pant leg. "Will you teach me to dance?" His head instinctively turns toward Claire's voice and he can't help but wonder why his seven-year-old wants to learn how to dance. "Sure, Claire-bear. But why?" He moves away from the counter and holds out his hand, feeling a much smaller one slip into it. "We're having a dance at school next week and I want to know what to do if Joey asks me to dance." Auggie nearly trips over his own feet as an image of his little girl dancing with a boy fills his mind. _It's only first grade_, he reminds himself. Recovering, he makes his way by memory to a shelf in the living room, stopping in front of it to lift Claire into his arms. "Know which CD we need?" he asks, hearing plastic bump plastic. "The one that has my name on it!" she replies, the noise stopping as she finds the right CD. He'd found the disc in his bag when he got to work one morning and a Braille label informed him that it held "Auggie and Claire's Song." He'd later learned it was also written on the disc so Claire could one day read it. "Push that button, then that one," he hears her murmur. "Then put it in, push it closed, and push the triangle button!" she declares triumphantly.

He carefully makes his way to an open spot, grateful as he so often is for the house's open floor plan. As the song begins to play, he lowers Claire so her feet are almost touching the ground then tells her to put her feet on his. She giggles and he doesn't fight it when his lips curve upward into a smile. He holds her hands and begins to sway, much as he's done every time he's danced her to sleep. He starts twirling in small circles as he gets more comfortable, eliciting even more giggles from her and pulling a laugh from his own lips. He starts to get silly, bobbing up and down and back and forth and he knows her cheeks must be pink from all her laughter. He can practically hear his Claire-bear smiling and laughs along with her. The part of him that is afraid, even after three kids, that he can't be a good father because he's blind slips away. Because as he dances with his daughter to the sound of her laughter, he knows he must be doing something right.

As the last notes of the song play, Auggie knows everything is okay. Because his baby girl is still little enough to want to dance with her daddy.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
_ Inspires me without a sound_  
_ She touches me and I get turned around_

He's been sick all week and is just finally feeling better but still doesn't feel like getting dressed up. But tonight is the father-daughter dinner Claire's high school is holding and she asked him to take her. He's never been able to say no and he's certainly not going to turn his sixteen-year-old daughter down when she asks to spend time with him. So he's asked Annie three times if she thinks he looks okay, because he wants to look good for their daughter and her friends. And, okay, because he hopes that if she has fun tonight, Claire will want to go to next year's dinner. So they head out, him in his charcoal pinstripe suit, lavender shirt, and silver and violet striped tie and her in a silver dress that shows the young woman she's becoming.

They've been crowned king and queen, a pleasant surprise, and the last song of the night is about to play. The song he's come to think of as theirs begins to play and Claire slips her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder, careful not to dislodge her crown, and they begin to sway. "You know, some people were surprised when I told them we were coming and we were going to dance. They didn't think you would because you can't see. I told them that we've danced together all my life and that we always will. It's our special thing. And that you see things more clearly than anyone else I know. So I asked them to play our song, to tell you that I love you and I'm glad we came tonight." Her voice is soft and hesitant, as though she's not sure if she should be telling him. He twirls them carefully then places a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for being such a wonderful, beautiful daughter, inside and out and for requesting our song. And thank you for asking me to come tonight, I had a wonderful time. I love you, Claire-bear, and I'm so proud of you. Thank you for dancing with me." He blinks and his eyelashes are wet when they brush his cheek. His hearts swells to know his daughter is becoming such a thoughtful young woman. The dance ends and she leads him back to their table to gather their things, her head still on his shoulder.

Auggie is pretty sure they'll being coming again next year. Either way, he's absolutely positive he'll still be dancing with his daughter.

_She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her  
_

He and Annie are giving her away today. He walks her down the aisle, wishing the organist would play a little more slowly. His little girl is all grown up. He's been told by everyone how beautiful she looks, a fact he doesn't doubt. He's always thought she was beautiful, inside and out. He hears someone whisper that she looks like an angel and though he's never seen her, a thought that pains him, he's sure it's true. She stops and he follows suit. The preacher asks who gives her away and with a lump in his throat he answers, "Her brothers, mother, and I do." He turns slightly, his hand following her arm up to her face. Leaning in, he kisses her on the cheek and whispers, "I love you Claire-bear" into her ear. Then he steps away, holding his hand out for Annie's so he can find his seat. He listens to the vows and "I Do's," holding Annie's hand tightly in his the whole time. He hears Annie sniffle as Claire and her husband are pronounced husband and wife and can feel tears in his own eyes.

At the reception, which he is assured is also beautiful, everyone is seated and then the new bride and groom are introduced. He claps with everyone else but all he can think about is his little girl, flashes of his life with her filling his mind: finding out Annie was pregnant, the day she was born, birthdays and scraped knees and holidays. He remembers lying with her on the couch on lazy Sunday mornings watching, or in his case listening to, cartoons. He remembers dancing with her to get her to sleep and afternoons at the park, hearing her talk about school and friends and boys. He remembers daddy-daughter dinners and graduations and her first day of college and her announcing her engagement. A million little moments play in his mind and once again tears come to his eyes. But he smiles because he is happy for Claire, happy that she is so happy and that she's found someone who is good to her and who will love her almost as much as he does. If he has to share her with another man, he's glad it's David. He couldn't have picked a better man himself.

The DJ announces that it's time for the first dance and that the bride would like to dance with her father. A smaller hand slips into his and he stands. "Dance with me, daddy?" His smile grows, because dancing with her has always made him feel better. "Of course. Lead the way." He hears a change in their footsteps that signals that they've stepped onto the dance floor. His hands find her shoulders then slide down to her waist. He feels her arms go around his neck as their song begins to play and they begin to sway. He's taken back to that very first dance, in the middle of her nursery, and he holds her a little tighter. He's not quite ready to let her go. Like that first dance, they don't talk but he hums along to the music that's become so familiar. For those few precious minutes, they are the only two people in the world and she is still his little girl. He revels in the feel of dancing with her, because he's not sure when he'll be dancing with her again after today. She'll be dancing with another man from now on. With that thought in his mind, he pulls her a little closer and dances a little slower, hoping to draw the dance out. As the song fades to an end, he sings the last line so quietly that only she can hear.

_I know that I can't live without her anyway_


End file.
